Censura en Latinoamérica
En Cartoon Network Latinoamérica se han realizado muchas censuras en varios episodios de Un Show Másthumb|Comparacion de escenas L.A y U.S.A, ya que algunas escenas eran muy sugerentes y obscenas para el área Curiosamente, cuando se cambia el idioma a Inglés (SAP), se puede oír las ediciones del Reino Unido, ya que en ese país también se realiza éste. Nota:Toda la censura es anulada en el doblaje de FX Primera Temporada El Poder *Se censura cuando el Mago empieza a orinar. *En España y Latinoamérica se censura la parte donde Mordecai y Rigby dicen "No quiero que te enojes si corrijo los relojes", ya que en la versión original dicen algo de la entre pierna: "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" (¡No mires nuestras entrepiernas mientras sincronizamos nuestros relojes!), sólo que aquí en Latinoamérica en lugar de censurarlo, lo tradujeron pero con una frase distinta. *La canciòn que le cantan a Papaleta dice "Quiero un aumento perdedor" y en Latinoamèrica lo tradujeron "Quiero un aumento ahora". Sólo Acomoden las Sillas *right|111pxSe censura cuando Benson le desea un feliz cumpleaños a Jimmy, pero Jimmy enojado le empieza a gritar a Benson. *Se censura cuando el caballo del Espectáculo Especial abre la puerta y se empiezan a caer latas de cerveza. *Se censura cuando el payaso del Espectáculo Especial casi vomita al salir del departamento. Boletos con Cafeína *Se censura cuando les crecen las pupilas a Mordecai y a Rigby al tomar cafe. *Se censura cuando el Grano de Café empieza a darles cafe de sus pezones a Mordecai y a Rigby, y despúes de la escena aparecen unas letras que dice "Magic". *En algunos países se censura cuando el Traductor les lanza una motosierra a Mordecai y a Rigby. Golpes Mortales *right|111pxSe censura cuando Rigby ve la técnica del "Impulso Pélvico Mortal". *En algunos países de Latinoamerica. se corto la escena donde el alumno le dice al Sensei que alguien tapo mortalmente el baño, y luego el sensei grita ¡NOOOOOOO!. *Lo que ocurre con la censura del Impulso Pelvico Mortal es que se salta a la frase'' "Es uno de mis favoritos" , haciendo que el publico creyera que el Puño Mortal era el favorito del sensei. Pastel Gratis *Se censura cuando Musculoso cree que hay una fiesta de desnudos. Primero le cambiaron la frase por un chiste y luego cortan la escena directamente. *Tambien se corta cuando Musculoso dice "Mi mami" en cámara lenta, tal y como lo hizo en Mi Mami. Los Unicornios Deben Irse *right|111pxSe censura cuando llegan unas mujeres a romperle la ropa a un hombre en un comercial. *Se censura cuando Mordecai, en su imaginación, se pone el perfume y salen unas chicas, lo que es raro ya que Mordecai solo queria que apareciera Margarita. *Se censura cuando llega el último Unicornio del cielo esparciendo un gas azul por su trasero. *Se censura una pequeña parte donde Rigby dice "hermanos". *Se censura cuando uno de los Unicornios se imagina sobre las chicas. *Se censura cuando Mordecai toma "la copa del conocimiento". *Se censura cuando los Unicornios empiezan a tirarle pedos a Rigby en la cara. *Se censura cuando Skips dice que los Unicornios se orinaron en su cesped. *Se censura cuando llega Benson y los Unicornios explotan en el cielo y cuando Mordecai y Rigby dicen "cooool". El Cuerpo de Rigby *Se censura cuando se le ve el trasero a un niño y cuando el Fisicoculturista dice que tuvo la boca abierta. *En la versión de U.S.A., Mordecai y Rigby dicen una grosería pero en varios paises se cambia el dialogo, en América Latina, dicen "amigo" y también la dice Papaleta. Mordecai y los Rigby's *En la versión de U.S.A. hubo algunos diálogos con malas palabras como "mier.." o "cag...." (Como cuando Benson dice "Holy Crap...." ), cuando se sorprende de Mordecai y Rigby tocando la guitarra. Segunda Temporada El Padre Tiempo *Se censura cuando un personaje (mujer) del juego besa a otro (hombre) haciendo un beso francés. *Se censura cuando en un comercial unos zombies le empiezan a arrancarles las tripas a un joven. (En una parte del "Ya volvemos" en el Mejor especial de todos no se censura) *Se censura cuando Rigby se desintegra de la dimensión del Padre Tiempo (tambien se censuró en el episodio "Diario" en un flashback) sin embargo, se mostro muy rapido. Beto Bullicio *Cuando Musculoso dijo "Para tener una fiesta se necesitan invitados con chicas, ¡y mi mamá no cuenta!" lo que en realidad dijo era: "Para tener una fiesta necesitan invitados con senos, ¡y los míos no cuentan!" *Se censura cuando Skips, Papaleta, Musculoso y Fantasmín ven un comercial en la tele sobre el apareamiento de la mosca hembra. *Se corta una pequeña parte cuando Beto Bullicio llega a la casa. *Se censura cuando Papaleta empieza a bailar con las chicas y se ríe. *Se censura el inicio del comercial de Beto Bullicio y la parte sobre pagar $50 porque decía "Party Pete" *Se censura cuando Beto Bullicio baila in apropiadamente . *Se censura cuando llega un Chico en llamas y les dice a Mordecai y a Rigby que les habla Benson por teléfono. *Se censura cuando Beto Bullicio bebe la última soda y se le empieza a romper la ropa. *Se censura cuando las chicas de Beto Bullicio se van en la camioneta. Borrando la Memoria *Este episodio recibió mucha censura y fue considerado como el episodio más censurado en la historia de Cartoon Network Latinoamérica, y es como si el episodio durara menos de 10 minutos, '''pero a partir del 5 de abril de 2012 se transmite sin censura actualmente'. *Muchos creen que la censura más tonta o innecesaria fue el trasero de Papaleta y cuando a Benson se le cae la toalla y se le abre la tapa o cuando a Mordecai, Rigby y Skips se les veia que les salian cintas de video por los ojos. Pero si Tengo el Recibo *Es censurado el diálogo de Musculoso cuando dice "Sale un grupo de chicas y dicen Musculoso deja de tocarnos el trasero con tus garras de poder". En Latinoamérica lo tradujeron así: "Sale un grupo de chicas y dicen Musculoso deja de estar molestando con tus garras". *Se censura la parte que Rigby dice "este juego apesta" *Se censura cuando le clava el pecho al Gerente. Mujer Musculosa *Se censura cuando Musculoso y Starla caminan en camara lenta. *Se censura cuando Musculoso y Starla se besan de lengua. *Se censura cuando Rigby se atora en los pechos de Starla, haciendo que la escena se adelante al cuando Rigby grita "AHHHHH!!". *Por razon desconocida, se censura cuando Mordecai ve los tatuajes de Starla, quizas por que se le veia el trasero. *Se censura cuando Starla y Mordecai están en la cafetería y Starla se lame los labios con la lengua. *Se censura la camara lenta y el beso frances. Trabajador Temporal *Se censura cuando un Hombre Musculoso toca la armonica con el trasero. El Cementerio *Se censura la parte donde el Cazador de Zombies muestra la cabeza de la chica después que se vuelve a ver a la película. *Se censura al principio de la película cuando el cazador golpea a un Zombie contra la pantalla. *Se censura cuando Skips atraviesa con el palo a los tres Zombies. *Se censura la parte en la que sale el primer Zombie, ya que se le ve el cerebro (En Latinoamérica solo se ve que saca el brazo). *Se censura la parte donde salen muchos Zombies por razones desconocidas. *Se censura la parte donde le tiran una lanza en el pecho a un Zombie. *Por rara vez un domingo lo pasaron sin ninguna censura. Lucha Realmente Real *Se corta la escena donde Papaleta le aplica la llave a Cuatro Brazotadores por que se le ve su barbilla en la ingle de Papaleta. El Búho *Se censura cuando a El Búho se le cae la cabeza con el robot y cuando grita ¡NOOOOOOOOO!.(En Latinoamérica se lo escucha decir ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! pero no lo enfocan.) El Lobo-Zorrillo *En una escena rápida, a una chica se le ve la raya del trasero por que Rigby le tironea el pantalón. Tal vez por referencia sexual, fue un poco alejada la pantalla, pero no se censuro. Tercera Temporada Juego Mortal *En la versión de U.S.A., Benson le dice a Mordecai y a Rigby que solo los encuentra jugando con unos palos, lo cual fue censurado por ser referencia sexual. Cuentos de Terror del Parque *Se censuran escenas de dos cuentos: Muñeco Terrorífico *Se censura cuando Persy se ve quemándose en la chimenea. *Se censura cuando Persy sale quemado y grita. En la Casa *Se censura cuando se ve a Musculoso sin piel por el Mago (Solo se le ve una mínima parte). Juego Celestial *Se censura cuando enfocan el trasero de Margarita. El Gran Ganador right|111px * Se censura cuando Musculoso le arranca la cabeza a uno de los guardias por medio de una simple patada en la cabeza (No se censura en Salida 9B). Puños Justicieros right|121px *Se censura cuando Klorgbane, El Destructor mata a Archibaldo con su arma y cuando se ve su herida. El Restaurante de Lujo right|111px *Se censura la parte en la que se muestra el cadáver del Maitre d' tirado en el coche, sin vida. Sólo se salta a su mano. El Diario *right|111pxCuando Mordecai recuerda lo que paso en el episodio "El Padre Tiempo", se censura cuando Rigby muere desintegrado de la dimensión del Padre Tiempo. Sin Bromas *right|111pxSe censura cuando Fantasmin lanza fuegos artificiales dentro de un edificio asustando algunos enemigos. **Esa censura fue muy rara debido a que no tiene nada violento. *Cuando Skips se lanza por la ventana rompiéndola se corta un poco la escena. El Oso de la Muerte *La parte en la que Mordecai siguió disparándole al oso los tranquilizantes fue acortada y cuando poco a poco el oso va quedando dormido. *Se cambia el dialogo de Rigby cuando recibio el disparo del dardo tranquiliznate de Mordecai Cuarta Temporada Salida 9B *Se corta la parte en la que mostraban la cara de Mordecai y Rigby estrangulados por Skips. *Se corta la parte donde Mordecai y Rigby tosen mucho por que Skips los estranguló. *Se censura cada vez que aparecen los zombies. *Se censura cuando Impulso dice "Voy a disfrutar esto", por razones sexuales de su nombre "Impulso" y el "Voy a disfrutar esto"... *Se censuro la parte donde Musculoso recordo una escena de En la Casa donde estaba sin piel. *Se censuro la parte donde Mordecai dice "Que mier..." ya que haria algo parecido al insulto. *Se censuro la parte donde los Patitos le hicieron un fatality al Coleccionista de Patos. Cuentos de Terror del Parque II *Se censuraron partes de tres cuentos: El Préstamo *La parte en que Mordecai ve por primera vez a su Tío Steve en el cuarto y en el espejo del baño fué cortada. El Autobús de la Fiesta *Se censura la parte donde el cuerpo de un hombre disfrasado se desintegra. *En algunos países de Latinoamérica se censura cuando se enfoca de cerca la cara del chofer. El Tapizador *La parte en la que la araña le encaja una pata al estomago de Musculoso fué cortada. * Se censura el audio cuando Papaleta cae de la telaraña y se le escuchar tronar sus huesos. Calvo Este es el episodio más censurado de la Cuarta Temporada y hasta ahora el más censurado de la serie la mayoría de las censuras son de Musculoso moviendo sus pectorales. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso sale del baño y está moviendo sus pectorales y mordiendo una flor. * Se censura cuando Starla ve los pectorales de Musculoso y se le agrandan sus pupilas. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso está agarrando la cintura de Starla y está moviendo sus pectorales. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso y Starla están dando vueltas y Musculoso está moviendo sus pectorales. *Mientras Starla le dice a Musculoso que la carge se censura la escena donde Musculoso dice "Está bien" mientras está moviendo sus pectorales y está cansado. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso se está cansando de mover sus pectorales y de cargar a Starla. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso mientras está en el baño está intentando por segunda vez mover sus pectorales y grita ¡STARLA! (En latinoamerica solo dice "¡HAGANLO POR ELLA!) *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso está en el baño y se queda pensando. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso se acerca a Starla cuando salió del baño. *Se censura la escena donde se ve los pectorales de Musculoso moviendose rápidamente. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso intenta salir de todas las mujeres que están a su alrededor. *Se censura la escena donde un hombre ahorca a Musculoso y se lo lleva a donde están dos hombres más. *Se censura la escena donde el hombre que intentó pegarle a los pectorales de Musculoso ya no tiene mano. *Se censura la escena donde se ven los pectorales Musculoso mientras le daba una patada a un hombre. *Se censura la parte cuando un hombre grita atrapado en los pectorales de Musculoso. *Se censura la escena donde Musculoso le pega un hombre en la panza y cae con su trasero sobre la cara del hombre que le pego en la panza. *Se censuran unos dialogos de Musculoso y Starla mientras Musculoso estaba agarrado por los tipos. Ace Balthazar Vive *Se censura cuando Ace Balthazar golpea su cabeza contra una mesa del Bistro en el Parque. Beso o Pañal *Se censura la parte en que Musculoso y Starla se besan. El Cavernícola *Se censura cuando Diane se rie y Gregg le dice que no pueden hacer eso. Un Montón de Gansos Adultos *Censuran cuando los Patitos (en apariencia mega) golpean a los Gansos cuatro veces. En la versión de Latinoamérica solo les dan un golpe y se salta cuando dicen:¡Si que si! *Se censura cuando los Patos le atraviesan con el puño. *Cortan la parte de la promo de Un Monton De Gansos Adultos donde Rigby dice: ¡¿Por qué?! y en el episodio completo dice: ¡Torito!, que es una frase muy conocida. Esa es Mi Televisión *Se censuran algunas escenas que tengan que ver con armas, por violencia. Radio M.Á.T.A.L.O *Se censura cuando K.I.L.I.T. DJ 3.000 amenazaba de muerte a los trabajadores de esta emisora. *Se censura cuando destruye El Radio K.I.L.I.T, con explosiones violentas. Carter y Briggs *Se censura la parte en la que los últimos competidores de Mordecai y Rigby en la Arena (Antes de la final) salen de su auto en llamas y sus ayudantes van a apagarlos. El Estrés de Skips *Se censura cuando aparece el corazón de Skips con estres. Lluvia de Meteoros *Se censura cuando Rigby le dice a Mordecai "Aun sigues luchando por probar la lengua de Margarita" en el auto de Margarita, por referencias sexuales. Parrillada Familiar *Se censura cuando se enfoca el trasero de Mordecai después de haberse puesto la ropa de baño. El Mejor Jefe del Mundo *Se censuró cuando Musculoso le pone una taza en forma de trasero en la cara a Rigby. La Última Cena *Se censura el chiste de Fantasmin en la casa. *Se censura un dialogo de Starla con Mordecai. *Se censura una parte del beso de Musculoso y Starla. Luchando Contra un Sueño *Se censura cuando Musculoso dice "¿No harán nada raro?" 'Quinta Temporada' El Auto de Benson *Se censura cuando el chico de la pelicula les dice que si se van a besar afuera. *Se censura cuando Jack le dice a Benson que le gusta la violencia en situaciones tontas. *Censuran la aparición del último zombie de la película. Cuentos de terror del parque IIICategoría:Artículos Destacados * Se censura la aparicion de Starla en el episodio debido a que cuando aparece, ella y Musculoso se ponen dentro de una bolsa gigante (para guardar emparedados) y se empiezan a besuquear. * En el cuento de Musculoso se censura cuando a musculoso se le agrandan los pesones al convertirse en calabaza. Pantesas * Se censura cuando musculoso y Starla caminan con el Cinta-Amigos y se ve que están tocándose sus traseros. Esquiva Esto *Se censura cuando al Grano de Café le sale café desde sus pechos debido al golpe con la pelota. La Torre de Poder *Se censura cuando Musculoso se pone unos calzones. *Tambien se censura una mínima parte del video. *Se censuran unas poses de Musculoso y Dale. Rigby en el cielo con un burrito *Se censura una frase de Mordecai por referiencia a traseros. * Se censura un dialogo de musculoso por referencia sexuales. La historia de Skips * Se censura la escena en donde Mona muestra a Skips como martilla los clavos y sus pupilas crecen. * Se censura la escena en donde Mona y Skips brindan en un bar. * Por algún motivo, se cortó la parte en que Reginald le daba la mala noticia a Walks. * Se censura la escena donde se enfoca la boca de Mona. Sin embargo, no se censuró ninguna escena en Argentina. El regreso de Mordecai y los Rigbys *Se censuró la escena en la que Rigby se pasaba el vaso frió por la frente y gemía y Eileen lo quedaba mirando hipnotizada. Skips vuelve al juego *Cuando el coche de Gary conduce y chica tocandose hombro a su colega. * Se censura cuando Musculoso dice : ¿Saben a quien mas le gusta pulir las rocas de otros?´´. * Se censura cuando una chica del club le dice a Skips:´´¿Que es lo que mas te gusta?´´. * Se censura cuando Reginald dice: ´´¿Quien quiere ver una supernova?´´ en su auto. * Cuando el abdomen de Jimmy Jammz lo mueve de arriba hacia abajo. * Cuando Skips salva a Shenna, y a ella se le crecen las pupilas, cuando lo ve sin camisa y siendo musculoso. * Y cerca al final del episodio, cuando Skips quiere conocer a alguien que no le importe que él no estuviera utilizando ropa interior. Esto hace una clara referencia sexual. Problema con la Tienda *Se censura cuando Starla dice: Bienvenido a la Ciudad Dolor. Población: Tú. y Musculoso dice: No es Maravillosa? *Se censura cuando Peggy golpea a Mordecai y él grita. 'Sexta Temporada' Disfrutando y descansando *Se censura en el recuerdo de Mordecai cuando la Madre de Mordecai le dice a la chica que la ciruela es para que Mordecai vaya al baño. *Se censura una parte cuando la madre de Mordecai bailaba y se le veía el trasero. Nuevo hermano en el Campus *Se corta la parte que el profesor le dice a Musculoso "Paquete de Chimichanga", y cuando Musculoso les muestra el trasero en movimiento diciendo "Entonces miren mis nalgas". Carga con la Espalda *Se censura la parte que Rigby dice ¡Referencia Esto! y censura la parte que el dueño de compañía de mudanzas le dice a Rigby que se de vuelta y ve el trasero diciendo Solo tienes una nalga y casi nada de espalda, incluyendo que se cortan los 11 segundos en esa parte. Categoría:Censura Categoría:Internacional